Studies of pesticide exposures: The Agricultural Health Study is a large, prospective cohort study of pesticide applicators and spouses from Iowa and North Carolina. One analysis examined 45 common agricultural pesticides and prostate cancer incidence in 55,332 applicators. The SIR for prostate cancer was 1.14 (1.05,1.24). Use of chlorinated pesticides among applicators over age 50 and methyl bromide use were significantly associated with prostate cancer risk. A second analysis examined cancer incidence in 26,510 alachor-exposed applicators, including 1,466 incident cancers between 1993-2000. There was a significant increasing trend for all lymphohematopoietic cancers associated with exposure to alachlor. In a case-control study of NHL, 30 pesticides in dust from used vacuum cleaner bags were analyzed. Results were consistent with uses of pesticide products, and lent credibility to the use of questionnaire data and pesticide residues in carpet dust for assessing residential exposure. Radiation studies: Data from six North American studies of residential radon and lung cancer, with 3,662 cases and 4,966 controls, were pooled. Under a linear model, the OR at 100 Bq/m3 was 1.11 (1.00,1.28). Data were also pooled from two case-control studies of radon and lung cancer in China, including 1050 lung cancer cases and 1996 controls. The OR at 100 Bq/m3 was 1.13 (1.01,1.36). For subjects resident in the current home for 30+ years, the OR at 100 Bq/m3 was 1.32 (1.07,1.91). These estimates are compatible with 1.12 predicted by extrapolation of miner data, and provide direct evidence of an association between residential radon and lung cancer risk. Investigators assessed the lowest dose of x and gamma radiation exhibiting clear evidence of increased cancer risk in humans. However, risks at still lower doses are societal importance. Two questions are considered. What is the lowest dose of radiation with good evidence of increased cancer risks in humans? Epidemiological data suggest 10-50 mSv for acute exposures, and 50-100 mSv for protracted exposures. What is the most appropriate extrapolation of cancer risk to still lower doses? A linear model is currently the most appropriate method, but it is not necessarily the most conservative. It may underestimate or overestimate cancer risk. Mortality from protracted low-dose radiation exposure was evaluated in a large cohort of U.S. radiologic technologists. Risks increased for breast cancer, leukemia, and circulatory disease, especially stroke, for subjects working in early years when radiation exposure was likely highest. No consistent excess risk was found for multiple myeloma and lymphoma. Cancer risks among formaldehyde workers: Analysis of mortality data from a follow-up of a 25,619 formaldehyde workers revealed exposure-response relationships for leukemia, particularly myeloid leukemia, and cancer of the nasopharynx, but no association with cancers of the pancreas, brain, lung or prostate. Hepatocellular carcinoma: Investigators assessed HBV, HCV and aflatoxin on the risk of hepatocellular carcinoma (HCC) in Qidong, China. Modest levels of aflatoxin exposure tripled the risk of HCC in HBV-infected men. In a separate records linkage study of U.S. patients with AIDS, the risk of HCC was higher in groups with an elevated prevalence of HCV. Oral cancer in Puerto Rico: Analyses of data on alcohol intake for 286 male cases aged 21-79 years and 417 population-based controls from a case-control study of oral cancer in Puerto Rico revealed increased risk in heavy consumers of liquor (43+ drinks per week) (OR=6.4). Among liquor drinkers, risks were greater for those who drank straight (undiluted) liquor than for those who drank mixed (diluted) liquor (OR=4.0). Results suggested alcohol concentration is a risk factor independent of quantity of alcohol consumed. Occupational exposures and cancers of the oral cavity or pharynx were also investigated. Risk for cancer of the oral cavity, but not the pharynx, was elevated among farm workers in the sugarcane industry (OR=4.4). An exposure-response trend was seen for cumulative exposure to solvents. Colon cancer and dietary factors in Shanghai, China: Dietary data from a case-control study of 931 cases and 1552 controls aged 30-74 years showed risks with increased intake of red meat, fish, and eggs, and with reduced intake for fresh fruit. High intake of preserved foods increased risk. Diets high in fruit and antioxidant vitamins had reduced the risk of colon cancer, whereas diets high in red meat, eggs, and preserved foods had increased risk. Prostate cancer and allium vegetables in Shanghai, China: The association between intake of allium vegetables, including garlic, scallions, onions, chives, and leeks, and prostate cancer was examined in a case-control study including 238 cases and 471 controls. Men in the highest intake categories of total allium vegetables (>10.0 g/day) had a lower risk (OR=0.51) than those in the lowest category (<2.2 g/day). Similar reductions in risk were observed for consumption of garlic and scallions. Testicular cancer and phytoestrogens: In a study of 159 testicular cancer cases and 136 controls, investigators evaluated dietary phytoestrogens and found no evidence for an association between dietary intake of prelignans, lignans, flavonoids, isoflavonoids, phytosterols, or coumestrol and testicular cancer in young men. Non-melanoma skin cancer: Investigators analyzed results from two animal studies of UVB and skin cancer. Mice with genetically determined high susceptibility to UV-induced immunosuppression showed accelerated UV carcinogenesis, while levels of dietary L-histidine were associated with greater risk of UV-induced skin cancer. Investigators prospectively evaluated associations of several carotenoids and alpha-tocopherol with risk of non-melanoma skin cancer using serum from 303 subjects in the Isotretinoin-Basal Cell Carcinoma Prevention Trial. Serum levels of alpha-carotene, beta-carotene, lycopene, and alpha-tocopherol were not related to risk of a subsequent SCC. Serum lutein, zeaxanthin and cryptoxanthin were positively related to SCC risk. Studies of childhood cancer survivors: In a retrospective cohort study of childhood leukemia survivors, investigators evaluated fertility among 593 cancer survivors and 409 siblings. Fertility of women was lower than sibling controls if treated with cranial radiation therapy around the time of menarche (RR=0.59). Male fertility was half that of controls (RR= 0.49) among those treated with high dose (24Gy) cranial radiation. A second analysis showed that a variety of health outcomes were more likely to be present in survivors than controls; including, heart problems, endocrine/glandular problems, high blood pressure and immune system problems. Most cancer survivors regarded their health as excellent and did not report any problems. Investigators also evaluated increased obesity. The OR for being obese in survivors treated with cranial radiation doses >20 Gy in comparison with siblings was 2.59 (1.88,3.55) for females and 1.86 (1.33-2.57) for males, and 3.81 (2.34,5.99) among females diagnosed 0-4 years of age and treated with radiation doses greater than 20 Gy.